1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibrating device for a bow and more particularly pertains to a device which allows a user to synchronize the draw and pulley movements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a bow tuning devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, bow tuning devices are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of background U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,736 to Hawk discloses an archery bow sighting tuning apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,473 to Lint discloses a bow press apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,397 to Cryar et al. discloses an apparatus for calibrating an archery bow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,937 to Emerson, III discloses a bow tuning gauge. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,211 to Anderson discloses a bow support apparatus; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 243,320 to MacWilliams discloses an archery bow weight scale.
In this respect, the bow calibrating devices substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of coordinating the bow draw and pulley movements.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for improving the accuracy of bows. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.